narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
How To Create A Page For Your OC (UPDATED!)
Hey there! ;w; Chances are that if you are reading this, you are new to the wiki. If that is the case, allow me to welcome you here! We are very delighted to have you, and we look forward to getting a look at your OC! Speaking of which, you probably don't know how to create a page to put your OC's information on. That's okay! I'm here to teach you. Below are some steps that you will need to take in order to have your very own OC page here on the N.O.W.: Step 1) Find the "Add new page" icon. * First, you'll need to create your page. The easiest way to do this is to go to our home page, and then find the button in the upper-right corner that looks like a piece of paper with a dog-ear fold. I will provide pictures. * You are looking for this: Step 2) SELECT "BLANK PAGE" * When you click the icon, a message will pop up on your screen. For beginners, it is easier to go with "Blank page," so please be sure to do so. Step 3) CREATE YOUR ARTICLE. * Write your character's full name in the space provided, and then your page will be created!! * In order to complete the next step, click the "Source" tab. It has been highlighted for you in the picture below: . * Please note that the Source tab will also be empty. Step 4) COPY+PASTE 1ST HALF OF TEMPLATE * You will need the information provided within the INFOBOX INSTRUCTIONS article. Click the link I have just provided you. * Now that you're at the INFOBOX INSTRUCTIONS page, you will need to click the "View Source" button. I have highlighted it for you: . * Clicking this will introduce you to a bunch of confusing code. Lucky for you, you only need to look for one specific thing: the "|}" symbols. To better help you locate these symbols within the page, hold Ctrl + F (Cmd + F for Mac users), and then type |} into the search box. * Once you've located it, select it and everything above it, and then copy everything you've just selected. * Now that you've copied the first half of the character template, return to your page and paste everything into the Source tab. * To see if everything is working, click the "Visual tab" (right next to the Source tab) and see that it looks like this: Step 5) COPY+PASTE 2ND HALF OF TEMPLATE * Return to the source tab, and scroll to the bottom. At the very bottom of the page there should be the |} symbols again. * Now go to the Empty OC Article Template, which contains the 2nd half of the full character bio template. Once again, click the "View Source" button. * After clicking the "View Source" button of the Empty OC Article Template article, you will once again see a lot of confusing code. Luckily for you, there isn't any particular place to look for before copying. You must copy everything. To do this, either click and drag your mouse cursor over everything, or press Ctrl + A (Cmd + A for Mac users) and then Ctrl + C (Cmd + C for Mac users). * After copying everything from the source of the Empty OC Article Template article, return to your page. Paste everything you just copied under the |} symbols, which should already be at the very bottom. * If you're wondering why your page's source code might look slightly different than the examples provided above, that is because I chose to delete some of the text copied from the Empty OC Article Template article. You do not need the first two lines of text, so you can do the same. Delete the following lines of text from your page: The first thing you need to do is follow the instructions here: Infobox Instructions 'Then continue to copy-paste the below content. ' Step 6) ADD "DRAFT" CATEGORY * Congratulations! :^) You've just made an empty character bio page! You can now fill it with the information for your character as needed. * Before publishing the page, please be sure to add the "DRAFT" category as per the category rules. Other Useful Information * If you wish to make other kinds of pages, such as pages for Jutsu or Clans, please visit the Templates page for other templates made by some of our own users, such as Nxf11rocks, and copy the information provided on those pages. * You will also likely benefit from the following pages: ** Icons ** Fixes for Coding Errors ** The Mary Sue ** Avoiding White Borders Category:FINAL Category:Stuff for Writers